The school girl and the beast
by littleblueshadow
Summary: Yui isn't the type of girl to believe in legends or fairytales. until one day on a trip with friends to a new ice-cream place she finds herself hearing strange voices. And so begins her legend of the school girl and the beast.


**The school girl and the beast **

**Chapter one: And so begins a legend… **

_**AN: Well here goes my first fanfic on this manga/anime, hope it goes to your liking XD **_

_**Declaimer: I do not own fushgi yuugi. I have only just finished reading the manga so it might not be to accurate on the characters personalities etr. I may have changed them**_

…..X

_Nakago fell to his knees, clutching hold of the newly made flesh wound to the chest. He let out a small groan at the thought of the final blow the mighty one, Seiryu, would bestow upon him. But he just stood there towering over Nakago's broken body._

"_You show me no loyalty, Nakago," He boomed "How dare you, try trick a god into giving someone their power, so themselves can become god of a world beyond their own." _

"_Yes. My lord, I am a fool," Nakago whined _

"_Fool? You're pathetic and now I shall punish you!" Seiryu exclaimed rising his hand, light blue sparks became visible from his fingertips._

"_No, please give me another chance…" Nakago pleaded _

"_I have given you loads of chances Nakago, I have been more than generous." The God said, rather calmly, starring at the trembling man before him_

"_Because you have messed up in your life, you shall now take form of that mistake, as a demon locked away inside the pages of a book, there to be awakened by a girl who will show you the true meaning of life." Seiryu announced_

"_No please…my lord…" Nakago cried feeling himself fade into darkness _

"But Seiryu didn't listen and carried on chanting his spell until Nakago was fully sealed away inside the book, which later was believed to have been burnt for rumours that it was responsible for the strange disappearances of the village girls…the end." Yui read, before closing the book and place it on her bed side table.

There was silence until Miaka spoke up.

"Whoa, imagine what it is like being turned into a demon and then sealed away forever." she said in a quiet voice so not to wake yui's parents up.

"It must be awful" Naomi added "I mean…sure he did terrible things but to be turned into such a vile creature and the sealed with no way of knowing if you'll ever be freed."

Yui laughed at her friend's silliness

"It's just a legend Naomi, it's not real." She explained

"I guess so-"Naomi yawned "-Man, I am tired I'm going to bed." she added

"Good idea, after all we have to wake up early to be the first in line at the opening at the new ice-cream place!" Miaka exclaimed a little loud.

"Shhhh!" The other two girls said in unison putting a finger on their lips

"Oops, sorry guys," Miaka giggled quietly

"Miaka does have a point we do need to wake up early too to get there in time." Yui finally said after they were sure it was safe to do so.

"Yep what a perfect end to our sleep over." Naomi squealed.

The tree girls then went to brush their teeth and settled in for the night, Naomi and Miaka in sleeping bags while Yui had the bed.

…**.X**

Yui felt something soft land quite aggressively on her head, causing her to jolt from her deep sleep.

"Wakey, wakey." Squealed Miaka leaning over to Yui.

The young girl just moaned and turned over away from her red headed friend.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, Missy. Jeez and they call me the lazy one." Miaka exclaimed

Yui's face suddenly met the floor as Miaka pushed her very hard out of bed.

"All right, I'm up." She sighed, rubbing her now sore head.

After taking a nice warm shower and changing into her everyday clothes, she made her way down to join the rest of her friends that were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Finally you decide to join us." yui's mum exclaimed

Yui just mumbled in reply, and sat down next to Miaka who was tucking in to her fourth load of pancakes.

Yui poured herself a glass of orange juice, before her mother handed her, her own plant of pancakes. She looked over to her dad who was reading the newspaper over sips of tea, Yui raised an eyebrow.

"Ain't you meant to be at work, dad?" Yui asked

"No, I got promoted; remember I don't leave to later." Her dad replied

He then peered at his watch "Speaking of work, aren't you three meant to be at the new ice-cream place?" he asked

Yui gasped. Was it that time already?

"Come on Miaka, Naomi let's get moving!" Yui exclaimed

The other two girls nodded and finished their last mouthfuls. After they said their goodbyes they were out on the street.

...X

The line was about a metre long by the time the three young girls reached their destination, but that didn't really bother them the shop keeper said there was plenty for eveyone.

"So what flavours are you doing to try first?" Miaka asked

"I'm not sure." Yui replied

"I may just have chocolate chip." Naomi replied

"How boring, I'm going to have my rum and chocolate supreme with a siding of bubble gum and cherry." Miaka exclaimed

"And how are they going to put that all on one cone, you make it sound like some sort of famous dish?" Naomi asked

Yui laughed "Ice-cream will become a three course meal, the time Miaka is finished with it."

"Hey Yui!" Miaka pouted

Suddenly a heap of girly screams echoed through the street, as about twenty or so girls tumbled out of where they originally were. Crowding round something or should that be _someone_.

Yui noticed it was a young boy a little older then herself. with short blonde hair and wore sunglasses. It was Tetsuya he was always surrounded by screaming girls shouting about how good looking he was, and he knew it too, and loved to show off by going topless or using his "Prince techque" where he would go on one knee and tell a girl how wonderful a princess she was. All the girls apart from Yui craved it.

"I'm sorry my darling swans, but I am looking for my true love under the name of Yui." he boasted

All the girls began to moan at the thought there "Prince" was taken

"Oh good god, I've got to get out of here." Yui sighed

Quickly Yui darted her eyes all over the place, for a hiding spot, unlike the other local girls she couldn't stand Tetsuya with the way he keeps flirting with the other girls and couldn't keep his eyes from drifting to her chest. There was a time though when she did go out with him until she saw him kiss another girl and then it all went out of the window.

Suddenly see noticed the local library _"Perfect." _

Duking behind cars, lampposts and people she swiftly created passed Tetsuya and his screaming fans and ran into the library, leaving behind a very baffled Miaka and Naomi.

"Phew, I made it." she sighed

She suddenly began to feel guilty about leaving her best friends like that, but they know how much she hated Tetsuya and would understand. For now she would have to stay in the library until he goes away, but what to do? Suddenly she saw the manga section in the third line of book shelves.

_"I'll go take a look." _Yui thought

She got about half way, when a strange feeling struck her, The feeling of dread mixed with some kind of sickness like she had just been punched hard in the stomach, her legs felt like jelly as a stench of rotten flesh and death burned her nostrils, she begun to shake.

What was that feeling? It seemed to be stronger on her left side, she turned to face a white door with a sign written on it, and it read.

**NO ACCSESS, STAFF ONLY **

The feeling began to grow stronger, Yui felt as though rooted to the spot it seemed that her surrounding suddenly drifted away so it was only her and the door. Black smoke then seemed to drift its way through the gaps in the door and begin to form what looked like a body. Its head was nothing but a huge black cloud of smoke and three large holes for eyes and a mouth, its arms were also smoke and its hands morphed into what looked like claws.

Yui gasped as the ghost came closer. _"Help us, set us free."_ it seemed to moan it actually sounded like a women's voice then a man's.

At that moment she felt something rap itself around her very tightly. Yui gasped in shock and grabbed hold of the object that was around her neck, only to discover it was an arm. That was when Yui seemed to be pulled back into reality with all of her original surroundings returning and the smoke disappearing, the thing rapped around her was in fact _someone_ she knew very well.

Miaka giggled "Why did you suddenly dash off like that?" she asked suddenly sounding hurt

"I'm sorry Miaka, it's not you."Pretty boy" suddenly showed up and he said he was looking for me." Yui explained feeling guilty

"By "Pretty boy" you mean Tetsyua, then I suppose I understand." Miaka said, rolling her eyes

"That's why there was screaming from the girls and a huge crowd. Didn't you see?" Yui asked

"Yes I saw, but I didn't see Tetsyua-" Miaka replied

_"...Help us, set us free." _the voice from before moaned again

Yui gasped for the third time and turned towards the door in a panic. There was nothing there; Miaka seemed to sense her unease.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Miaka asked concerned for her freaked out friend

"Didn't you hear that?" Yui asked

"Hear what?" Miaka replied

Yui took that as a "no", but she swore she heard someone.

"But someone was calling, asking me to help them and to set them free." Yui exclaimed

Miaka raised an eye brow. "Wow you must have fallen out of bed harder than I thought, look there is nothing there, let me show you."

She then walked up to the door, and opened it, why was it unlocked?

"Wait, Miaka no!" Yui called but Miaka was already in the room and had closed the door.

Yui grumbled under her breath before making sure no one was looking and she too, entered the room.

The room was dim, but not blacked out. She saw rows and rows of worn out books neatly stacked into dusty book shelves. But no Miaka.

"Miaka..." she called, no response

"Miaka, where are you?" she called again, still no response

"C'mon, now this isn't funny." she exclaimed, but only more silence answered her calling.

Yui began to panic, she couldn't see Miaka anywhere, _What could have happened here? _she then remembered what that voice has said _"Help us, set us free."_ and how much it sounded like a girls voice. What is something happened to Miaka? Yui shook her head, it was unlikely.

She suddenly heard a sound of creaking floor boards behind her, she spun around so fast she almost tripped. Nothing but more rows of book shelves met her line of vision. more floor boards squeaked to where she was originally facing she spun around only to meet yet again more book shelves.

"Whose there?" she cried

No voice answered her, but the feeling of someone squeezing her around her neck, caused her to panic and back into a bookshelf, making her knock a book on to the floor.

She began to hear laughter, damn it, Miaka had got her again.

"Whoa there Yui." she giggled

"M-Miaka, I wish you would stop doing that!" Yui exclaimed, still very shaken

"Oh stop being such a scaredy cat." Miaka teased.

Yui mumbled to herself "I'm not a scaredy cat."

Miaka ignore her and went over to pick up the book, which had fallen when Yui backed into the book shelf.

"The universe of the four gods" she read "Hey Yui you have this book." she added

"Huh," Yui replied, walking over to her food loving friend, who was holding a more battered version of the book Yui had at home.

"This must be one of the original copies." Miaka exclaimed

"But the original copies got bur..."

Terror suddenly struck Yui, the horrid feeling she felt outside the door were returning and they were stronger than ever, all this dread seemed to be coming from the book.

"Miaka I think you should...don't open the book!" she shouted as she noticed Miaka had already opened the book before she had a chance to warn her.

"What is it, Yui?" Miaka asked

Not long after she had asked that question, had it been answered as a flash of light that seemed to be coming from the book engulfed the two girls. Both girls shielded their eyes from the blinding light and felt as though they were being drawn away from reality.

They landed with a loud **"THUD"**.

"Owchies my lovely bottom!" Miaka moaned rubbing her sore bottom

"Forget your ass, look at my knee, I bet its cut to the bone, now how am I going to run in the school's sponsor run!" Yui exclaimed looking down at her badly cut knee.

The sudden realisation finally kicked in, that they weren't in the library anymore, not even in their own world. But that's not possible, right?

"Holy cheese cake, we're in the Sahara desert!" Miaka panicked, seemingly forgetting her sore ass.

Yui scan her eyes all over the strange new land. It was nothing much to look at, apart from dark yellow sand and a dead tree there and there.

"I don't think we are in the Sahara desert." Yui replied as she struggled to get up.

"How'd you know that?" Miaka asked

"I don't know, I just have a feeling we are not even on planet earth." Yui shrugged

Miaka opened her mouth to speak, when the heavens opened and rain began to pour down.

"Eek, and now it's raining." Miaka moaned

"Quick let's find some shelter!" Yui exclaimed

"And where are we going to shelter!" Miaka asked

Yui didn't answer; she just kept on running as fast as her knee would allow her, Miaka doodling behind.

Yui stopped suddenly, causing Miaka to bump into her.

"Hey why'd you stop all of a sudden." Miaka moaned

"Oh, stop moaning, look there is a large house up ahead so we can shelter there." Yui exclaimed

Miaka looked in the direction Yui was pointing in and there she saw a large house with arched windows and a pointed roof, outside the house was a large, heavy black gate and a bricked wall.

The two girls ran desperately to the black gates, and stopped when they saw the court yard.

"Looks like a grave yard." Miaka spoke

"It does a bit." Yui agreed

She scans her eyes again over the courtyard, to see overgrown dark green grass and weeds that were twisting their selves around the dread trees bark and around what looked like broken grave stones, but Yui wasn't too sure.

"There is no way I am taking shelter here, who knows what type of weirdo lives here." Miaka exclaimed

"It looks deserted." Yui replied

"Never can be sure, who knows maybe a werewolf lives there." Miaka said

"A werewolf?"

"A creature cross between a man and a wolf, but the man only becomes a werewolf when the moon is fall." Miaka explained

"Yes, I know what a werewolf is, thank you, geez Miaka you've really got to stop watching these movies." Yui sighed, sweat dropping.

"Still I am not going in there" Miaka exclaimed, going back to the subject

Yui didn't need to do any more persuading after that, since a sound of lightning beat her to it.

"YAAAAAAA!" Miaka screamed, kicking open the gate in fright and making her way through the courtyard.

"Wow, that was loud." Yui simply said, following Miaka only to discover her crouched on the floor near the wooden doors holding her head, moaning slightly.

"Let me guess you ran so fast, that you couldn't stop and banged into the door." Yui said sheepishly.

"Mmm-Hmm." Miaka only managed to reply

Yui sighed "Baka,"

She then placed a hand on each of the heavy doors and pushed hard, the doors opened slowly and with a creaking sound revealing their old age.

The doors opened to a dark and empty hall way, with stairs leading to the upper rooms, torn red curtains, cracked walls and ceiling and a couple of dead birds in the bottom right corner near a broken statue of what looked like a woman dancing, the once fine plumb coloured carpet was full of holes and was covered in dirt and rat dropping.

"Ewe, what a pig sty," Miaka said, pulling a face

"What happened here?" Yui asked in a loud whisper

"Werewolf?" Miaka guessed

"Quit with the werewolf theory already!" Yui hissed, irritated

"HELLO!" Yui called out, half expecting an answer

There was no reply, but there was a shuffling sound and Yui swore she saw someone.

"WAIT!" she called again, following after the shadow

"Yui where are you going?" Miaka called, running after her

The shadow had led Yui up the stairs, before she lost sight of it, she looked around for any sign of it but without much luck, Miaka had finally caught up with Yui.

"Yui, why did you suddenly run off like that?" Miaka asked breathless.

"I swear I saw someone upstairs." Yui mumbled

Suddenly there came a shuffling from inside the room on their right. "In there."

With some hesitation, Yui made her way over to the door. Placing a shaky hand on the door knob that felt cold under her palm, taking a deep breath she found the courage to open the door but to her disbelief she found it empty, apart from a single high arm chair sitting near a blazing fire place and a wolf shaped rug, on top of the fire place there stood the heads of animals such a deer and a moose. _"Whoever lives here must love to hunt." _Yui thought to herself. 

"Well there must be someone living here, if the fire is blazing." Miaka suddenly said

"But why is it that, down stairs looks like a bomb had exploded?" Yui asked

"Maybe one had," Miaka replied, shrugging her shoulders

Yui gave Miaka a blank stare "Oh, get real Miaka, if a bomb really had explo…"

"_Help us, set us free…" _

It was those voices again and this time it was louder than ever and it seemed to come from the left of them. Yui turned to look to find a bookcase full of worn down books and some scrolls tucked tidally into the corner of the shelf and that was where the voices seemed to be coming from.

Curiosity got the better of Yui, and she soon found herself walking over to the shelf. There a scroll sudden began to glow and as though under some sort of spell and as though under some sort of spell she picked it up and unrolled it without any sort of hesitation.

"_Like the legend of the mocking bird, _

_Only their songs of sorrow can be heard._

_Trapped inside torn pages,_

_A fate much worse than iron cages…" _

As Yui finished the last sentence, what sounded like a deep moaning was heard. The wall opposite Yui started to twist and turn. All the colours of the wall and those on the wall started to swirl together, merging together; to form what looked like a swirling white mist reminding Yui of a portal. But it couldn't be. Portals didn't exist.

"Y-Yui w-what's going on? What did you do?" Miaka screamed, over the deep moaning.

"I-I don't know!" Yui called back

Just then Yui felt herself being pulled in; slowly she seemed to get closer to the swirling white mist. She tried everything in her power to resist its pull, grabbing on to shelves and wooden pillows, even walking backwards but everything seemed in vain. That's when she notices Miaka who looked to be in a much worse situation then she was as Miaka was closer to the mist.

"YUI, HELP!" Miaka cried, holding out her arms

"I'M COMING MIAKA!" Yui called back.

Yui reached out her arm to grab Miaka, when she felt something grab her waist and begin to pull her back.

"No, let go of me, I've got to help Miaka!" she cried, trying to get herself free but failing terribly.

"HELP!" Miaka cried as the mist engulfed her.

"MIAKA…NO!"

…..

_**An: Well here is the end of Chapter one, I hope you have enjoyed it, please tell me what you think XD **_

_**P.S: it may also take me longer to write the second chapter as I have other fanfics to write along with school work, but I will upload it as soon as I can and yes, I have got this idea from disney's beauty and the beast I just thought it would be cool and a challenge to write an FY version of it. XD **_

_**UNT {Until Next Time}**_


End file.
